


Tel le marbre poli

by malurette



Series: Du mauvais côté de la guerre interne [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Backstory, Gen, One Shot, Silver Saints - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'apparence d'un angelot sculpté dans le marbre, le calme qui va avec... et la force tout autant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tel le marbre poli

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Roses ou narcisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/329911) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Tel le marbre poli  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya (Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque)  
>  **Personnage :** ‘Lizard’ Misty  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** o6#o7, « Si joli » pour 10_choix  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : pré-série/tomes 5-6 environ ?  
>  **Avertissement :** violence… inhérente aux personnages ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 650

On l’a appelé Michou, Mistigri, et Mistinguette même, mais ce dernier surnom il le faisait rentrer dans le gorge à ceux qui tentaient de l’en affubler. C’était un bel enfant, si joli ! mais très fort aussi. Ses camarades de jeux ont vite appris ne pas se fier à son apparence délicate. 

De leur petite bande de voyous il était le plus rapide, le plus agile, et n’était pas en reste sur la puissance brute non plus. Personne n’a jamais pu le toucher. Et pas faute d’essayer ! Pas parce qu’avec son air de fille, une espèce d’aura l’entourerait et que personne n’oserait l’approcher, de peur de l’abîmer. Au contraire : avec son petit air supérieur et ses petites manières, il leur donnait souvent très envie de lui taper dessus… Mais ils n’ont jamais réussi.  
Il esquivait tout les coups qu’on tentait de lui adresser, et récoltait pour la peine des moqueries supplémentaires. À les entendre, qu’il était un trouillard incapable d’encaisser. Alors il les faisait taire avec des coups bien envoyés, prouvant que oui : il savait se battre. Il aplatissait ses adversaires sans leur laisser de chance de riposter.

Très observateur aussi, il devinait facilement des choses sur les autres que parfois eux-mêmes ignoraient (ou tentaient d’ignorer). Il savait toujours où frapper exactement et faisait preuve pour bien des choses d’une intuition presque inquiétante. (Et il n’avait que mépris pour ceux qui qualifiaient cette intuition de féminine.)  
Ça se savait, dans la bande, et au village, qu’il était spécial. On a remarqué ses dispositions.  
Qu’il soit recueilli par un type bizarre venu d’on ne sait où, bien sûr, ça a fait jaser. Lui n’en avait cure. Quitter cette enfance moyennement heureuse et cette petite bande d’imbéciles, ça ne lui causera pas beaucoup de chagrin. Il abandonne son prénom mais, pour des raisons de nostalgie, endosse à la place un surnom enfantin, collant à son apparence angélique trompeuse.  
Et dans ce nouveau milieu, cet univers secret de soldats mystiques, il a trouvé une reconnaissance nouvelle. Ses talents maintenant font l’admiration autant que la jalousie. 

En grandissant, il arbore un visage toujours plus beau et un corps immaculé dont il tire la plus grande fierté. Et de nouveau, les accusations recommencent…  
Certains prétendent qu’il ne mérite pas sa Cloth. Il n’a jamais, au grand jamais, été blessé ? Ni au combat ni même à l’entraînement ? C’est qu’il n’essayait pas assez fort…  
Il prouve facilement à ses détracteurs que non. Sans s’emporter. Un simple fait à étaler. Qu’il peut se maîtriser sans se faire mal. Qu’il maîtrise autant son corps que son tempérament, désormais. Il n’est plus un petit garçon ayant besoin de se prouver à lui-même autant qu’aux autres ce qu’il vaut. Il est un jeune homme digne de bien des façons.  
Et non, les matchs ne sont pas truqués. Oh, on pourra prétendre qu’il a pris ses adversaires inopinés par surprise les prenant au mot pour lancer un duel sans leur laisser le temps de réfléchir. Mais même quand il refait les choses plus dans les formes, et leur accorde une avance il les vainc quand même. Tous le reconnaissent alors : la victoire du Silver Saint du Lézard est incontestable.  
Misty mérite bel et bien son titre. Et pas qu’un peu !

On le regarde désormais avec respect. Il n’ira pas jusqu’à dire qu’il a désormais de vrais amis, puisqu’il commence à se sentir tellement supérieur à eux, mais il a trouvé sa place et il aime ça.


End file.
